


Polaris

by aorister



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, One Shot, One of My Favorites, RPS - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aorister/pseuds/aorister
Summary: เขาเคยบอกว่าเราควรผิงไฟคลายหนาว แล้วผลัดกันนับดาวจากคนละฝั่งฟ้า





	Polaris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vampz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/gifts).



 

 

**I**

  

เครื่องบินลำน้อยลอยผ่านลอนดอนไปอย่างเชื่องช้า พื้นซีเมนต์ชั้นดาดฟ้าเย็นเฉียบเหมือนไม่เคยเจอแดด

ผมนอนแผ่เดียวดาย ท้องฟ้ากว้างใหญ่เหมือนผืนพรมกำมะหยี่ หมู่ดาวริบหรี่นับล้านกะพริบผลัดขับขานเป็นจังหวะ

ผมเคาะนิ้วตาม หนึ่ง สอง สาม ถ้านอนนับจนหลับไปจะได้ทั้งหมดเท่าไร

หรือเราควรปล่อยมันไป อย่าพลาดพลั้งเผลอใจตั้งแต่แรก

เขาเคยบอกว่าถ้าจะให้ดีต้องปีนขึ้นไปบนยอดผา ผมเป็นคนตื่นเช้า แต่เขากลับเริ่มวันใหม่ได้ไวยิ่งกว่า ขอเพียงมีจุดหมายอยู่เบื้องหน้า

 

 

 

 เขาเคยบอกว่าเราควรผิงไฟคลายหนาว แล้วผลัดกันนับดาวจากคนละฝั่งฟ้า 

 

เก้า สิบ สิบเอ็ด สิบสอง 

 

ดาวเหนือ... ดาวเหนืออยู่ที่ไหน ทำไมถึงหาไม่เจอ 

 

*

 

_มันน่าจะอยู่ในหลักสูตรทุกโรงเรียนไม่ใช่เหรอว่าดาวเหนือหน้าตาเป็นยังไง_

_ไม่เห็นเคยรู้เลย_

_เราหาดาวเหนือได้จากกลุ่มดาวหมีใหญ่_

_อ้าว อันนั้นฉันรู้นะ ที่ว่ามีเจ็ดดวงใช่ไหม_

_ใช่ และสองดวงแรกจะชี้ไปที่ดาวเหนือเสมอ_

_โรงเรียนประจำสอนเรื่องแบบนี้กันจริงๆ หรือนายเป็นพวก... คนเขาเรียกว่าอะไรนะ 'โรแมนติกอย่างสิ้นหวัง' รึเปล่า_

_คริส_

_ทอม_

_คือ..._

_โอเค รู้ละ นายก็แค่โรแมนติก_

 

**II**

 

ผมลืมตาก่อนเขาทุกครั้ง บางวันก่อนฟ้าสาง บางวันหลังจากแดดรำไรกระทบหน้า เขาหลับสนิทเหมือนคนไร้ฝัน และตื่นขึ้นราวกับคนใหม่

 

เหมือนก่อนหน้านั้นชีวิตเราไม่เคยได้พานพบหรือบรรจบกันมาก่อน

_อรุณสวัสดิ์_

ช่องว่างระหว่างเราเหลือเพียงระยะลมหายใจ ผมไม่ค่อยเอ่ยคำนั้นกับใครบนเตียง มันคือเสียงกระซิบแก้เก้อท่ามกลางความงุนงงกับไออุ่นชวนปั่นป่วน

และแขนขาเกาะก่ายดูเกะกะผิดที่ผิดทาง 

_อรุณสวัสดิ์_

เพียงเพราะคำอื่นใดที่มากเกินกว่าคำนั้นไม่อาจหลุดออกจากปากเราได้เสมอไป 

 

*

 

_ออโรรา บอเรอาลิส_

_นั่นมันชื่อเจ้าหญิงดิสนีย์ผสมกับศัพท์ละตินที่แปลว่าตอนเหนือ_

_ทำไมทีเรื่องแบบนี้นายถึงรู้นะ_

_ฉันรู้เพราะออสเตรเลียแปลว่าตอนใต้ไง -- แตร์รา ออสตราลิส_

_จริงสิ เก่งมากครับ คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธ_

_อีกอย่างนะ ทอม_

_ว่าไง_

_ดาวเหนือของนาย... มันอยู่ตรงนั้น_

 

**III**  

 

เขาชวนผมออกจากแคมป์และพาข้ามไปอีกฝั่ง ทั้งที่อากาศหนาวจนตัวสั่น ฟันกระทบกันจนพูดจาไม่ได้ใจความ

แต่ท่ามกลางค่ำคืนเงียบสงัด พระจันทร์สีเงินเสี้ยวนั้นกลับสวยจนลืมหายใจ

มือของเขาโอบรับผมภายใต้แสงเหนือกับหมู่ดาวเรื่อเรืองบนฟากฟ้า แล้วเราก็ลืมไปว่าร่างกายกำลังสั่น ฟันของผมหยุดกระทบกันเพราะริมฝีปากของเขาอุ่นจนร้อน

 

*

 

_ดาวเอย_

_เพลินกะพริบยิ้มรับกับโลกหล้า_

_ภาวนาต่อนภาแด่ใจนี้_

_แม้เอกาอาลัยยังยินดี_

_วอนราตรีนำรักผ่านดวงดาว_

  

*

  

"ราตรีสวัสดิ์ ทอม"

 

 

 


End file.
